


heaven is really not far away

by hezenvengeance



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hezenvengeance/pseuds/hezenvengeance
Summary: "why can't we fall in love for a day?"
Relationships: Female Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny)
Kudos: 50





	heaven is really not far away

The first time is barely anything. The end of a Doubles game, hard won and well fought. They’d been exchanging flirty banter all match, moving across the field as one to decimate their opponents. It’s a familiar scene, one that’s been repeated again and again for months since the Crimson Days ended and Shaxx decided she was someone worth testing his skills with, though they all have ended with little more than a suggestion that they both _want_ more. 

Arin sinks against a wall in the aftermath, rubbing a hand across her helmet to clear the dust from her visor. She quips something inconsequential, a fleeting comment about victory sex that she’s sure will earn at least a chuckle. So when the air remains oddly silent Arin flounders, scrambling to her feet and clearing her throat, mumbling something about ignoring it, eyes on the ground. At least till Shaxx’s looming frame cuts into her field of vision, casting her in shadow.

"And if I choose not to ignore it?" He says slowly, a clear edge of hunger already lacing his voice. Her face splits into a grin she wishes he could see, heat already pooling low in her belly.

"Then you’d best deal with the fallout," she retorts, but she’s breathless and wanting already and it comes out desperate, embarrassingly so. He chuckles, moves, crowds into her space slowly as of waiting for the moment she’ll push him away. She doesn’t, and he closes the distance, and where a minute ago Arin was all burnt out now her Light sings, blazing bright with a deep and fierce need as she hooks her hands on Shaxx’s belt to drag him closer; not that she could move him if he didn’t want to be moved, and the plated thigh he wedges between her legs tells her the feeling is very much mutual. He’s talking low, all deep rumbling in his chest about how hard she’s worked and how she’ll feel around his cock and it’s maddening how fast it turns her on, his hands making quick work of her belt, shimmying the worn leathers of her pants down just enough to stroke a hand against her sex before he plunges, fast and deep, and his cock follows much the same way, hands on her ass to hold her against him through waves of white-hot pleasure. He talks the entire time, dirty one moment and almost in awe of her the next, how good she is, how amazing she sounds moaning in his ear like this, how perfect the squeeze of her is around him as he fastens his fingers around her clit. She can’t hold long. Comes fast and hard, burning hotter than a golden gun against him, and the hairs on her skin stand on end as the air crackles with arc energy and Shaxx spills into her with a final hoarse moan. 

It’s a little awkward, the cleanup. They dutifully fix each other’s outfits, and though the air is strangely silent Arin cannot tear her eyes from Shaxx. His breath is still a little irregular in her ear, and when he leans over her to touch their helmets together and murmur a low ‘well done’ against her visor it’s enough to have her wanting again, and she says as much.

 _" Later,"_ he says, straightening her cloak, smoothing the hood out around her helmet in what could best be described as a caress. Arin’s Light burns brighter. Granted, she hasn’t been alive again for very long, but this is something else. Something good. Different. 

"When is later, though?" She asks playfully, and hopes the wince doesn’t come through with the ache making itself known between her legs. 

"When you’re not tottering around like a baby deer," he says, a laugh in his voice and one of his big hands closes around her waist, slows his strides so they walk together. 

"I bet you do this for all the Guardians," she shoots back, obvious snark that belies the sudden bitterness of the thought. 

"Not even I have that kind of stamina, Hunter." There's a thread of smugness in his tone now. Arin decides to push it.

"Shaxx."

"Hm?"

"What’s my name?"

There’s no hesitation. "Arin."

She huffs. Sighs. Peers up at his tall frame, the horn glinting in the sunlight. "Good."

They’re almost to the Transmat point. 

"...Say it again."

He pauses them, looks down, and she can sense the questioning look behind his helmet. 

"What?"

"My name. You don’t really say it. It was... nice."

He turns, cages her waist in his hands and draws her against him, bumps their helmets together. 

"Arin."

"Again"

_" Arin. "_

"More."

**_"Arin."_ **

He speaks it like a prayer, an invocation, something sacred and holy despite the fact that they are so new, barely something if anything beyond banter and flirting and quick orgasms on Crucible territory. 

Somewhere, in a deep crevice of her mind, Arin begins to feel special.


End file.
